


Dear Fundy...

by lullabytothemoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ghost Wilbur Soot, Goodbyes, Pain, Sad, Sad Floris | Fundy, agony even, this is sad i had to not cry writing this, wilbur’s goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabytothemoon/pseuds/lullabytothemoon
Summary: wilbur’s final goodbye to fundy.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Dear Fundy...

**Author's Note:**

> at the end it’s supposed to be all garbled and stuff so just know that i’m not illiterate

Dear Fundy,  
I know this letter will find you, I left it in the hands of someone I know will make sure you have this.  
I’m writing this to say I’m sorry for the way we left things off. I don’t remember much of it, but I do remember how terrible I made things. I hurt my brothers, my family. I hurt you the most. All of the promises I made when I became your father were broken.  
I don't remember much, but I do remember when I held you for the first time without your mother there. It was right after she left, and I remember her telling me to keep you safe. I promised her I would keep you safe. I did more than break that promise to your mother, I broke that promise to you too. I broke that promise to myself. I swore on my life that I'd stay with you and protect you. Everything I did was the farthest from protecting you, the farthest from being a father. I was your enemy. I hurt you in ways no one should be hurt.  
If your mom was here she’d probably be upset with the both of us for not trying to make things better; not trying to be a family after you grew up. She’d sit us down and talk with the both of us. She did this with me and Phil and Tommy. Techno was left out because he was out for the day, but that didn't stop her from taking him into a room and having a conversation.  
That's what I always loved about her: nothing could stop her from anything. I wish you were old enough to remember her. She loved you more than the world. When we had you, she wouldn’t let me even think about help if you were crying. She was always at your side. You two were inseparable up until the time she left. She wanted me to tell you she didn't want to leave, especially since you were so young, but her family needed her. It was a hard decision for her to make. She loved you so much, Fundy.  
You remind me of her so much; you two would go to the ends of the earth for the people you loved. You were both so determined, it took an iron will to convince you two to not do something. When you put your minds to it, you stuck with it. Nothing could stop you. Not to mention you have her hair, her eyes, and her personality. You’re just like her.  
I know this will find you. I know this will not make up for all the pain and suffering I caused you. But I want this to bridge the gap between us. The gap I made. I want this to be my apology to you.  
I’m sorry for the pain I caused you. I’m sorry for not being by your side like I promised all those years ago. I’m so sorry, Fundy. I want to see the person you've grown to be...the one I never got to see.  
In my dying moments, I rememberedall of the good thibgs frlm my life.most og thse memores wer ones of yu.  
I love ou, Fundy.  
Eben in deatg, I will always love yo,  
~dad

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i love that in the beginning i put “i don’t remember much of it” and then he continues to remember everything about sally lmaoooo


End file.
